


The Assistant

by RomanWanderer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/F, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: Honeymaren is fresh out of Law School and is trying to get any job anywhere. She finally lands an assistant job with a mysterious person. The whole hiring process was weird and sketchy, but when she finds out who she's assisting, things get interesting and heated.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know what I'm doing lol this is me trying to make a steamy elsamaren fic idk idk idk also sorry for any spelling mistakes ope

Honeymaren was usually a positive person. Perseverance and a can-do attitude is basically her motto. Or it used to be. Lately, the job search has made Honeymaren feel like having a can-not-do attitude.

Suddenly one night, she got an email from a professor saying the there was a position open as an assistant for a high profile politician who was looking for people who graduated from Northuldra College.

"High profile?" Honeymaren, who was in her PJ's binging Stranger Things and eating cold pizza, bit her lip before writing her professor a response. On one hand, she would be doing amazing work that can give her direct experience towards her career as a lawyer, but on the other hand, she is afraid that being an assistant is not actually that impressive to law firms and she's just going to waste her time. And on the third, hidden hand, Honeymaren is terrified of failure, and that's been keeping her from putting herself out there. There was no failing when you don't try, right?

Right?

Honeymaren shook that thought out of her head. What was she thinking? She literally has an opportunity to work for a very important person in the world of politics and she was going to let _fear_ win? She could be working for the governor! Or someone in the senate? The brunette started to feel overwhelmed again, but calmed herself down.

She decided to write her professor back. _I'm interested. Is there any more information I should know?_ She wrote. A response came no more than five minutes later.

_Nope. Just be there Friday afternon._

Honeymaren gulped as she read that message. What kind of politician was this? How was she supposed to prepare and learn about the person _without knowing anything_? She was furious. She's not going to go. It's probably a scam. She has better things to do. She is _not_ going.

She went.

Honeymaren took an Uber to the address her professor had attached. The address turned out to be a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. The brunette took a deep breath and knocked on the chestnut doors. She was greeted by a man in a black suit and black shirt.

"Right this way," the man with a greying beard said to her.

She was insanely nervous. She should've stayed in bed today. This is totally a scam.

The man in the suit opened a door to a living room. In there, there were already five people waiting. Honeymaren wonders how long have they been waiting, because she's there 20 minutes early and she's still not one of the first people there. She recognized someone from one of her classes and sat by them and made small talk to keep the nerves down. Three more people come while they're waiting. Nobody really knows why they're here.

"I heard it was for a general in the military," somebody whispered.

"Maybe its for a judge, that would be amazing," someone else said and everyone agreed.

A bigger man interrupted the conversation when he opened the double doors at the other end of the room.

"Pardon me, but we will be starting," everyone was silent, probably figuring out who he was. "May I have your resumes please? And we will be calling you one by one."

Honeymaren reached in her bag for her binder with her resume in it, while racking her brain as to who this man might be. She doesn't think that they're here for him, right? He said 'we,' who else is in there?

The time went by really slowly. The man in the black suit was standing in front of the double doors now. He had an earpiece that would tell him who to send in next. Honeymaren kept holding her breath when he was about to call someone, but the first six names to come out of his mouth are not hers. Her friend was actually the second to be called. Also, there must be another exit in that room, because everyone who has walked in there, hasn't come out.

"Honeymaren Nattura," the man's deep voice made Honeymaren jump before quickly getting up and almost tripping immediately.

Honemaren walked up to him and he held the door open for her to walk in. The room she walked into is rather dark, only lit by one lamp. Was it already night time? How long has she been waiting for? 

As she is approaching the chair across from the desk, she takes in her surroundings. This room seems to be an office, with floor-to-ceiling book cases overflowing with books. The bigger man was here, but he was sitting next to the person sitting in the middle. Honeymaren couldn't see them, they were turned around looking out the window and drinking some sort of alcohol. From the hands she can see, the brunette can tell that the person in the chair was a girl. That made Honeymaren a bit relieved. She really loved seeing women in successful positions.

"So Honeymaren, right?" The man said.

"Yes sir," she answered, not sure why he was the one talking, but didn't question it.

"Let's start of with the basics, why do you think you'll fit this position?"

Honeymaren thought about it. She didn't know _anything_ about this woman or what her ideals were or even what she did. So, why does she think she fits this position? Over everyone else? "To be honest?" she started. She didn't know if what she was going to say next was the right thing. "I know nothing of this position, but I know that that's probably on purpose. My professor from NC just emailed me to come without any explanation and I'm guessing that that's true for everyone else," _stop rambling_ , she thought. "What I'm saying is, I will fit in this position because..."

The brunette explains how she can devote full time attention to this job because of her social life, or lack thereof. Also because she graduated top of her class at NC. And to top it off, Honeymaren has spent almost a year not being able to start off her career because she was afraid of failure. But she's learning the meaning of success, and how there's none of it either, without trying.

The woman in the seat turned her head as if to listen to Honeymaren better, but the brunette still can't make out any features. The man kept asking questions about her accomplishments and personality, to which Honeymaren was trying real hard to answer with confidence.

"Not only I graduated top of my class, I also was on the winning team in the debate Olympics. But after all of that, I honestly think that my greatest achievement was getting to give out an Ahtohallan award to Oaken Williams."

"What did you say?" the woman finally speaks up without turning around.

"Oaken Williams? He received a noble peace prize for--"

"No not that," the woman cuts her off. "The awards, Ahtohallan?"

"Oh," Honeymaren was confused. Everyone who went to NC knew what an Ahtohallan was. It was an award given to an alumni who's achieved something after graduating from NC. "It's an award that's--"

"Did you happen to see an Ahtohallan for an Iduna?" The woman turned her head more. Honeymaren could see her nose and chin.

"Iduna?"

"Iduna Oldenburg."

"Oldenburg?"

The woman fully turned around and Honeymaren recognized her immediately. Elsa Oldenburg. Daughter of the assassinated president, Agnarr Oldenburg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh idk what im doing lmao  
> slow chapter, stopped writing for a bit because things have been crazy at work, and also animal crossing came out two weeks ago haha hopefully I pick this up again

Elsa Oldenburg was staring at Honeymaren with an intensity the brunette has never experienced in her life. She didn't know what to say. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't remember seeing an Ahtohallan for Iduna Oldenburg. 

"Well?" The blonde leaned over the desk and Honeymaren couldn't break eye contact.

"I--uh, don't remember," Honeymaren said in a hushed voice. She should be scared. Normally, Honeymaren hates confrontation, even though that's exactly what she studied for. She's practiced how not to cower from these types of situation, but today feels different somehow. She's not afraid of Elsa's temper, but she also doesn't want to fight back.

"Miss Elsa," the man tried to calm down the woman.

Neither Elsa nor Honeymaren broke eye contact for a heavy few seconds.

"Tell Mattias to send whomever are left home," Elsa finally broke eye contact to grab her drink, and took a big swig of it. "I want her."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Honeymaren rode her bike to the mansion. _I should really get a car_ , she thought. Ryder bought himself an old beat-up muscle car, and he's been fixing it ever since. He actually is almost ready to drive it, he's just waiting on some parts before it's able to drive.

"Ah, miss Nattura," Kai, who was the man from the interview, greeted as the door.

"You can call me Honeymaren," the girl offers a warm smile.

She still couldn't believe she got the job for _the_ Elsa Oldenburg. This felt like a dream.

A pudgier and shorter man walked up to Honeymaren. "Hi, I'm Olaf," he introduced himself. "I'll be giving you a tour of the place while Kai sets up your paperwork!"

"Okay," Honeymaren said with an awkward smile. Kai said his goodbye and walked away.

"So this is the main hall," Olaf motioned to his surroundings. They were standing in what seems to be the biggest part of the mansion. Honeymaren could see three floors from where she was standing, with railings, and doors lining the walls. There were some fancy couches on this floor, a fire place, and big glass double doors to the backyard. Olaf leads her to the left through an arched entryway. "This is the Big Dining Room, formal events are held here." They walk through a door that swung both ways. "This is the kitchen, the cooks are real nice--What's up, Pablo?!--They can cook pretty much whatever you want. Just don't abuse that power. I speak from experience."

Honeymaren chuckled, imagining what Olaf must've done to have angered the cooks.

"This is the common dining room--this is where we eat daily," Olaf said as they passed another set of swinging doors on the other side of the kitchen. "The maids, butlers, cooks, and guards all eat in shifts. People like you and me, we can eat whenever and how many times we want. But I must advise once again... There _is_ a too much here..."

The brunette tried her best but failed at not bursting out laughing. She wondered what Olaf did if he wasn't a butler.

"This will be your room," Olaf let Honeymaren walk into an empty room on the second floor. 

It was perfect. It had a queen sized bed, next to a bed side table with a lamp. It had a walk in closet, a drawer with a round mirror on top, and an empty desk with a chair. A window that overlooked the entrance of the mansion was on the farthest wall. 

"My room? So I get to stay here?" Honeymaren didn't expect this, but is excited nonetheless.

"Yep! Room and board are covered. You don't _have_ to stay, but if you're ever working late, or have to come in early, or you just don't want to do the commute, you can just stay here no problem!"

Honeymaren was trying to process all of this. 

"The maids will wash your sheets once a week and will do your laundry as well if you want, just let them know if you don't want it," Olaf was talking so fast, Honeymaren was sure she was going to forget most of this information in five minutes. "That room is Elsa's," Olaf pointed at a beautifully decorated door down the hall. "No one goes in there. Never. Not even the maids."

"How come?"

Olaf just shrugs. "She's apparently always been reserved, but she's been taking extra precaution ever since her murder attempt."

Honeymaren was stunned. _What?_ She has never heard about an attempt on Elsa's life before. Was it when her parents were murdered? 

Before Honeymaren could voice her questions, Olaf continued the tour. The mansion was massive. It had a swimming pool, tennis court, a huge garden, and a movie theater. Honeymaren really doesn't see herself leaving.

"Every once in a while, Elsa hosts a movie night and give the maids and most cooks and guards the night off," Olaf stretched and reclined himself on one of the movie theater chairs. "But on normal days, you can just set up whatever you want to watch on the computer back there," He pointed to the back of the theater and then leaned towards Honeymaren and whispered, "Elsa has _all_ the service providers, even HBO."

The tour came to an end when Olaf brought Honeymaren to an office. It was a different, much smaller and much neater office than the one from the night before. Honeymaren speculated that the other one was probably Elsa's office. This one seemed to be Kai's, who was sitting on the other side of the desk.

"These are the terms of your employment. Your pay rate is here," Kai pointed at the paper, and Honeymaren was trying really hard at not widening her eyes at the price. It was well above she has ever been paid before. "You are, of course, being compensated for your time right now, so don't worry about that." _I'm really not_ , the girl thought."You get paid breaks, and a paid lunch, but you have to take them when Miss Elsa takes hers. If Miss Elsa asks you to do work after or before your predetermined schedule, you will be properly compensated for that time. Your schedule is nine am to five-thirty pm, on most days, except on days Miss Elsa chooses to change. You generate one sick day per pay period and one hour of paid time off every pay period as well. Pay periods are every fifteenth and thir--"

"Give the girl a break to actually process, Kai," a deep and sultry woman's voice interrupted the man from behind Honeymaren. The hair on the back of Honeymaren's neck stood on end.

When the brunette turned around, she saw Elsa holding a glass cup with just a bit of amber liquid. Honeymaren looked away quickly. _Isn't it too early to drink?_ Honeymaren thought. And immediately after decided that Elsa was paying her generously--she can do whatever she wants.

"I'm sorry, miss Elsa," Kai bowed his head and picked up all the papers into a neat file. "We'll just need your bank information for your direct deposit and for you to fill out your w-2's, miss Nattura."

"Honeymaren is fine."

"Come to my office when you're done with that," Elsa instructed before she disappeared through the door.

After all the paperwork is done, Kai showed Honeymaren to Elsa's office. The new assistant's earlier speculation was right, the bigger office with the many bookcases was Elsa's private office. Elsa was sitting in her huge leather chair, not much unlike the night before, but this time she turned to face Honeymaren the moment she walked it.

"Please sit," the blonde motioned across her desk to the empty chair. As Honeymaren sat down, Kai said his goodbye and closed the door on his way out. "Before we dive into everything, how are you today?"

"Kind of nervous, to be honest."

"No need to be," Elsa took a sip from her drink and set the glass down. "I wanted to apologize for my attitude last night. The people the went before you were rather... annoying."

Honeymaren thought about her friend, who got to interview before her. She wondered what she did that Elsa found so annoying.

"You," Elsa stood up. "Were different. Different is good. Do you want something to drink?" Elsa walked over to her cabinet, which was filled with different liquors.

"Oh um, just a water," Honeymaren didn't know if this was a test.

Elsa looked confused for a second. "It's okay to drink, I'm offering it to you," Elsa gave Honeymaren a hesitant smile, but the brunette didn't know what to say. "Very well," the blonde said after a few seconds in awkward silence. She walked over to her phone and held a button as she spoke. "Could I please get a glass of water for miss Honeymaren."

Elsa looked up at the girl, and Honeymaren was just blushing with embarrassment. If she would've known that Elsa didn't have any water there, she wouldn't have asked. As Elsa took her seat again, a maid came in the room and handed a glass of water to Honeymaren, to which she took and embarrassingly whispered a thank you.

"So," Elsa started when the maid left. Honeymaren took a sip of water out of guilt. She didn't like bossing other people around; it made her uncomfortable. Elsa must've noticed her discomfort because she sighed and finished her drink. "That has to stop."

"What does?" Honeymaren felt a bit sweaty.

"This," Elsa motioned to all of Honeymaren. "No need to be... whatever it is you're doing around my maids."

Honeymaren's face flushed. "I'm sorry, I just feel bad--"

" _That._ No more of that." Elsa set her glass to the side. "No need for pity here," Elsa said and Honeymaren wanted to interject that it wasn't pity, but Elsa just kept talking. "Should I feel bad when I ask you to write down something for me?"

"No."

"How come?"

Honeymaren thought about it for a second. "Because it's my job?"

"Exactly," Elsa smiled, and Honeymaren did so as well, but then averted her eyes. "It's their job, let them do it. I pay them well." Elsa looked at Honeymaren. Honeymaren looked at her own hands. "But don't go around being outright disrespectful, or there would be consequences. I treat my people right."

Honeymaren tried not to think about why the way Elsa said _consequences_ made her heart flutter.

"Are you ready to write down some things?" Elsa asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren officially starts her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sloppy and short chapter oops~ 
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes

Honeymaren laid on her bed staring at the ceiling while a fan cooled her down. She was in her room at her Aunt Yelana's house, packing up some things to move into her new room at Elsa's place. She still couldn't believe it; this whole situation still felt like a feverish dream to her. The brunette was only packing the essentials: clothes, shoes, her laptop, chargers, hair straightener... 

There's one thing she has yet to pack, but she's debating if she should even have that type of thing there. Technically, she would be at her work place, and that is not a place to do _that_. But at the same time, that is going to be her own room, and everyone kept saying that she should feel at home there. What if one of the maids found it? Okay no, she wasn't bringing it. It's staying under her mattress. Hopefully her aunt or brother don't find it either.

"You ready?" Aunt Yelana knocked on the open door.

"Yes," Honeymaren was so excited to move into Elsa's mansion. The brunette always wanted to go away to a boarding school, so this situation is satisfying those wishes. She wouldn't be wearing a cute school's uniform, but she did pack a bunch of cute professional and casual outfits. Elsa stated that I can dress casual as long as we stay in the mansion, but when they're going to public events, that she'd have to look presentable and professional.

Aunt Yelana and Honeymaren packed the pickup truck with Honeymaren's stuff, and the older woman drove the girl to Elsa's mansion.

"This is a very nice place," Aunt Yelana said in between sips of her tea, while her, Honeymaren, and Elsa sat in the garden, after an hour or two of unpacking. "And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing you're safe," the older woman chuckled.

"The safest she'll ever be," Elsa added with a smile. Seeing her grin made Honeymaren that much excited to start this job.

The next few days is spent following Elsa around, taking notes and running some errands. Honeymaren is definitely busier than she expected, but she is not complaining. She met Elsa's sister, Anna, and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff. She found out that Kai used to be what Honeymaren is, and now he got promoted to be a campaign manager. She also learned that Kai used to be President Agnarr's campaign manager as well, and came back to work with Elsa when she decided to start her career three years ago. Elsa is working up to be mayor of Arendelle. 

Honeymaren also finally found out what Olaf's job was. On the first night that she worked, she had dinner with Elsa, and before she even touched a fork, Olaf used his own fork to try a small bite out of her food.

"Are you not afraid it will be poisoned?" Honeymaren asked the man, a few days later, when she wasn't around Elsa.

"Nah," Olaf made a dismissive motion with his hand. "This is the best job in the world!" Honeymaren could disagree but Olaf continued. "Elsa got me off the streets. She gave my life meaning."

The assistant stared at the man, imagining how much love he must have for Elsa. It seems like almost everyone, if not everyone, loved Elsa around here. In fact, she has never heard anyone complain about working here.

"I treat my people right," Elsa had said some nights ago.

And it was true. Honeymaren has never seen Elsa treat anyone with anything but respect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," Honeymaren gasped. Going through some papers, she accidentally gave herself a paper cut.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked with genuine concern from across her desk.

Honeymaren brought her finger to her mouth. "Sorry, paper cut."

"Here," Elsa dug around her drawer and pulled out a bandaind. She walked around the desk and kneeled in front of the brunette. "May I?"

The assistant gave her boss her hand, to which Elsa grabbed gently. Heat rose up to Honeymaren's cheeks as she tried not to think too much about Elsa's touch.

"There."

"Sorry I--"

"No need to apologize," Elsa interrupted. She then smiled and then continued what she was doing. 

Right now, Elsa was preparing her big speech at Northuldra college. She was so excited, and Honeymaren was so happy she could help do that. Her aunt Yelana actually works in the office there, so making this happen wasn't too hard at all.

Elsa looks at her watch before speaking up. "You are off the clock now, care to stop working and join me for a drink?"

Honeymaren has declined all her offers for alcohol, because she didn't think that she should be drinking with her boss. But, she _was_ off the clock. 

"Okay," the brunette smiled as she put everything away neatly. "One drink."

Elsa nodded and went to her cabinet. 

"So," Elsa said as she took a seat on the futon that was in the office. "Tell me something about yourself."

Honeymaren grabbed her drink from the girl, and sat next to her, with a considerable amount of space between them. "What do you want to know?"

Elsa smirked. "Anything! I feel like you've grown to be a good friend of mine, but I realized that I don't know much about you," Elsa took a big gulp of her drink. "Like, why did your aunt drop you off?"

Honeymaren's eyes dropped, but she kept her smile. "My parent passed when we were little."

"We?"

The brunette nods, "My brother and I." 

Elsa is silent for a second. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Honeymaren knows she is. If anyone understands the pain of losing both parents, it's someone else who also lost their parents. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course," Elsa straightened herself.

"What happened, um.." Honeymaren bit her lips. She wasn't too sure how to ask this question. "Who tried to murder you...?"

Elsa paused. "That was a few years ago, he was Anna's boyfriends at the time... I was fine, but Anna almost died. He's in prison now but..."

Honeymaren had put her hand on the other's forearm. 

"It's scary," Elsa looked up at the girl.

The girls changed the subject to a lighter topic. Honeymaren learned that Elsa was a major Potterhead, and Elsa learned that Honeymaren has never been outside the state.

"Never!?"

Honeymaren busted out laughing at the blonde's reaction. "No, my aunt never had the time, and before I knew it, I was going to law school, so there was less time." 

The brunette didn't notice, but somehow both girls had scooched in closer to each other. 

"Well, I'm going to have to change that," Elsa stood up with that to get herself another drink.

After a few more drinks, the girls say goodnight to each other and went to their bed.

Honeymaren laid in her bed with the walls spinning. She thought about her conversation with Elsa, how she looked like when she laughed, how close they got... The brunette never regretted not bringing her toy more than she did now.

"Ugh what's wrong with me?" Honeymaren groaned as she realized how turned on she was. _She's my boss_ , she thought. _My very hot and amazing boss..._ And with that thought, she decided to use her hands instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who commented and kudos'd, you're all amazing thank you n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is movie night in the Oldenburg mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make them sin already lmao

Honeymaren had gone shopping over the weekend with her friends for new clothes for Elsa's speech. She had some nice business suits and dress shirts already, but the girl just got paid, and the check was real nice.

"She's _really_ smart. Like, insanely smart," Honeymaren said between bites. After a few hours of shopping, everyone decided to go to the food court and eat. "She has this way with words that I... I could never. Like. I don't even know how to start."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Gale, one of Honeymaren's friend loud-whispered to the rest of the group.

Honeymaren's eyes widened with undeniable guilt. "N-no, it's not like that," she fumbled with her food to avoid eye contact. "She's just," she cleared her throat. "She's just an amazing boss and I am honored to work for her."

"Is that what people are calling it these days?" Another friend teased the brunette.

Although embarrassed, Honeymaren couldn't hide or deny her attraction for the woman she works for. Elsa has been nothing but patient and sweet to her. Much like the other workers, Honeymaren was starting to develop love for the woman. But she's not too sure what type of love that is. Does she love Elsa in the same way Olaf does? Or does she love her like she loves her aunt? Or perhaps does she love her like...

 _No_ , Honeymaren made herself stop that train of thought. This was the best job she's ever had, and it will help her jump-start her career and future. She cannot afford to develop these feelings. Honeymaren decided that she loves Elsa in the way you love a good teacher. Full of respect and admiration. Whether or not that was true, Honeymaren wasn't going to dwell on that.

"Hey, Ryder," Honeymaren's friends dropped her off at her aunt's house. "Could you drive me to Elsa's? I don't know where Aunt Yelana is, and I wanted to be there before 5."

"Sure," the boy grinned and saved his game. Normally, he would complain about having to stop playing his games to drive his sister around, but now that he fixed up his car, Luna he called it, he uses any excuse to take her out on a ride. 

When they got to the mansion, a familiar red corvette was parked in front of the garages. It was Kristoff's, and it looked like they just got there.

"Who is _that_ ," Ryder said after a whistle. 

Honeymaren saw Anna hop out of the red car and smacked her brother on the arm, "stop being gross, that's Elsa's sister."

"Ow! No, not her! I meant the car!" Ryder rubbed his arm with exaggeration. 

Honeymaren noticed Kristoff and Anna notice them pull up. 

"Hey, Honey!" Anna waved as Honeymaren got out of the car.

"Nice car, man," Kristoff walked up to the driver's window and gave Ryder a handshake like if they knew each other. 

The brunette scoffed as the guys started talking cars. She picked up her shopping bags, and her duffel bag with more things, and closed the door with her hip. "Thanks, Ryder," she called out before walking away.

"You made it in time for movie night!" Anna beamed.

"Wouldn't think of missing it." And she really meant it. It was her fist movie night here ever, and she honestly wouldn't miss any of the movie nights organized by Elsa. Or anything Elsa organizes. Or anything Elsa wants to do, honestly. 

Honeymaren goes to unpack her things real quick and change before she goes to the movie theater. She made sure to take off any tags on the new clothes and tell the maids about it so that they can get washed today. She also took the time to find a good hiding spot for... her thing that she finally brought. The past week, she has been really frustrated, and her hands alone weren't enough some nights. She figured if she ever wanted to use it, she would lock the door, and play some music. It's what she's been doing, but some nights she realizes that she forgot to lock the door.

After carefully finding the perfect hiding spot, Honeymaren caught a glimpse of Ryder's yellow car still on the drive way. _Why is he still here?_

The brunette left her room and sped walked all the way to the front door. She didn't want to upset Elsa by having her brother here too long. She was ready to tell her brother to fuck off, but when she opened the door, she was met with Elsa, Ryder, and Kristoff, all sharing some beers.

"uh, hey," Honeymaren's nerves spiked. "Sorry for my brother," she says sheepishly. 

"Please don't apologize," Elsa waved it off. "I wanted to meet him," she smiled. "Beer?"

A small blush creeped up the brunette's face as she walked up and grabbed the drink. The group was joined by Anna, who claimed that they were excluding her, and they talked for a few minutes before Kristoff told Ryder to follow him to see more cars. They were technically Elsa's and Anna's but Kristoff does a lot of work on them, and they let him used whichever car as much as her wants. Anna followed the guys into the garage, so that left Honeymaren and Elsa alone.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Honeymaren asked the politician.

"Honestly? Yes."

"I like your confidence," the brunette smiled.

The blonde finished the rest of her bottle and giggled. "It's getting chilly, want to head inside?"

Both girls walked into the building laughing and talking to each other. They decided to go to the movie room, even though they were going to be 20 minutes early to movie night. In there, they took seats next to each other, and asked a servant to bring some popcorn and blankets. Elsa actually had grabbed some gin on the way there, and Honeymaren asked for a Dr Pepper as well.

Honeymaren _really_ enjoyed talking to Elsa. And it seemed that their conversations were more natural now that Honeymaren wasn't trying to act professional 24/7.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Elsa said shortly after the popcorn arrived--and also after Olaf came in and tried some first. 

"Of course," Honeymaren grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth when the blonde left. 

It was almost time for the movie to start. Elsa decided to go with _Inception_ today. Honeymaren was entirely too nervous and excited at this moment, so she decided to get on her phone to calm down. 

A few minutes pass and Elsa hasn't returned yet, but there were some people already walking in. Honeymaren looked up from her phone to see none other than her brother, who should've left already.

"What are you still doing here?" Honeymaren tried not to sound mean, because he was accompanied by Anna and Kristoff, and their dog, Sven. 

"Kristoff asked if I could join, chill," Ryder gave Honeymaren such a shit eating grin, and she wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

The lot went to take their seats right behind where Honeymaren and Elsa were sitting. Olaf came in holding a huge blanket and plopped on the seat on the other side of Elsa's. two of the workers came and also took a seat. The theater was big, but the seats were filling up fast. Elsa was still not back from when she left. Kai came in and went straight for the computer in the back to set up the movie. Some maids came and gave bowls of popcorn and a can of soda to everyone there. This whole thing was such a big deal, Honeymaren can't help but smile.

Elsa finally came back, once the room was dark and the movie was starting. 

"Hey," she whispered with a smile to Honeymaren, and the brunette whispered it back.

It was so hard for Honeymaren to concentrate on the movie, because all she was thinking about was how close Elsa was to her. The seats in the theater were big and comfy, and Honeymaren noticed that Elsa was closer to her side than to Olaf's. But that is just a coincidence, right? Honeymaren's hands itched with the want to reach over and touch the blonde.

Honeymaren just imagined Elsa holding her hand. She imagined Elsa turning and kissing her. Elsa grabbing the neck of her shirt and pulling her in to a hot and heavy kiss. Elsa taking Honeymaren's hand and guiding it under her pants. Honeymaren imagined fingering Elsa and her moaning into her ear.

 _Stop!_ Honeymaren made herself think. _Stop, stop, stop_. Honeymaren's heart was pounding, and her lips were dry. The girl took a sip of her drink, and forced herself to pay attention to the movie now.

Before Honeymaren could notice, the movie was already almost done. She willed herself to steal a glance at Elsa. She was sleeping--she looked so peaceful and calm. Honeymaren stopped herself from reaching over and brushing a piece of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

The movie ended and Elsa woke up from the sound of people leaving.

"I'm getting old," she said as she stretched.

After everyone saying their goodnights--and Ryder finally heading home--Honeymaren walked to her room. On her bed, she found a card and a small box. Confused, she walked over and opened the card.

_Honeymaren,_

_I just saw one of the maids hanging up your new clothes. Your brother mentioned you just bought them today. I just wanted to take the time and formally thank you for being part of the team, and for also helping me get that speech at Northuldra college._

_I can't wait to see what the future holds for you._

_Forever grateful,  
Elsa_

_P.S. I got you a little something that will hopefully go with your new clothes. Hope you like it._

Honeymaren re-read the note several times with a huge smile on her face. Then she picked up the box and opened the lid. Inside, there was a gold necklace with a diamond shaped crystal charm. It was very beautiful, and Honeymaren went to put it on immediately. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled some more. 

Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. Elsa's speech at Northuldra college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I can only work on this like 10 min a day?? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy~

Honeymaren woke up before her alarms. She was in a great mood. Today was Elsa's first speech of her campaign and it was at Northuldra College. With what Honeymaren could gather, Elsa's mother went there. She hasn't asked about it, but she thinks that's why the blonde was obsessed with the small town college. 

After a nice long shower, Honeymaren got her hair and make up done. As she was buttoning up her blouse, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she said confused as she opened the door and be met with Gale, one of Elsa's servant.

"Miss Elsa requested you," she said simply with a worried look.

Honeymaren hurriedly walked to Elsa's study, where she was met with Olaf and Mattias.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked once she got there.

"We don't know," Mattias answered first.

"She won't come out," Olaf added.

"Is that Honeymaren?" Elsa's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yes," the assistant stepped closer.

The door opened slightly, and through the crack she could see Elsa standing there. "Please come in," she whispered.

Once Honeymaren was inside, Else closed and locked the door behind her, and immediately went and laid down face-down on the futon.

"Is everything okay?" Honeymaren wasn't sure what she should do. She looked around to see if there's any cups out that might point out that the blonde has been drinking.

"I'm a failure. A fake," Elsa voiced. "My dad was a damn _president_ and I can't even start my campaign as a _mayor_!"

Honeymaren didn't know what to say. She has never seen Elsa so scared, so small... so vulnerable. It made her want to cry but also want to scoop her up and hug her tight. She decided to go with the awkward pat on the back while sitting next to her.

"I've never met anyone more capable and caring than you, Elsa," Honeymaren spoke truthfully. "Northuldran College will love you as much as--as much as we do here," Honeymaren's heart rate spiked up as she almost told Elsa she loved her. _As a teacher_ , she reminded herself.

The two girls talk some more, with Honeymaren building Elsa's confidence. The blonde finally seemed to feel better about herself, because she gave Honeymaren a hug. Honeymaren's mind went completely blank. Feeling Elsa in her arms felt better than she could have ever imagined. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other eyes.

A knock on the door made Elsa look away. Honeymaren held back a shiver, and ignored how disappointed she felt over that knock.

"Miss Elsa?" Kai was outside. "We need to leave soon if we want to make it there on time."

Honeymaren, Elsa, and Kai, sat in the black bullet-proof SUV, being driven by Mattias. Another black bullet-proof SUV, full of other guards, tailed behind them. Kai was sitting up front next to Mattias helping Elsa prep for her speech. Honeymaren was doing a good job at holding Elsa's note cards and keeping them organized, all while thinking about something else. Something inappropriate. Something she really shouldn't be thinking about, especially about her boss.

Seeing Elsa so vulnerable like she did a while ago in her office, and seeing her with so much confidence and passion as she sees her right now as she gave her speech, made Honeymaren's heart swell with joy. She has also seen Elsa be goofy and drunk, but also scary and intimidating. She's seen her smile shyly, and also smile proud to a camera. Honeymaren is very proud of the woman Elsa is, and also she is very happy she also gets to see the other parts of her. The parts when she's not standing in front of a camera.

As Elsa is coming to an end of her speech and the students cheer, Honeymaren left the crowd to go join Elsa back stage. Honeymaren was tasked with recording the speech, so that's why she was in the audience. Elsa gave Honeymaren a big hug once she saw her. The assistant's heart gave a little leap with joy at the gesture. Elsa was comfortable enough around her that she could hug her. And that made Honeymaren happy.

As everyone was packing up to leave, Honeymaren noticed Elsa was nowhere to be found. She frantically looked around for the blonde, and was going to bring it up to Mattias' attention, when a sign caught her attention. It read _Ahtohallan Hall_ , and she knew that's where Elsa went.

The sun was setting, and the building Ahtohallan Hall was had the lights all turned off, so it was dark. But even in the dark, she could see Elsa's white-blonde hair walking down the hall, looking at every wooden plaque that decorate the walls.

"Have you found her yet?" Honeymaren said, making Elsa jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay, and no I haven't... yet."

Both girls walked down the dark hall in silence, reading every Ahtohallan--there were quite many. Ahtohallan's were given to alumni who did anything really; they could've opened a restaurant or win an oscar, they still got one. Honeymaren wasn't really reading the names as much as she was just following Elsa and thinking about holding her hand.

A light flashed quickly through the windowed doors at the end of the hall. In an instant, Honeymaren grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her into the smallest janitor closet ever. Both girls had to be pressed against each other to fit.

"We could face legal charges," Honeymaren quietly whispered, desperately trying not to think about Elsa's body.

Elsa shifted to get more comfortable, causing Honeymaren to feel ripples of pure pleasure through her chest and stomach--where they were touching each other. Their breaths were labored, trying but failing at being quiet. Honeymaren has been looking down and to the left, but her head moved up by itself. She looked into Elsa's darkened eyes, and suddenly she forgot about the immediate threat of a campus guard catching them.

"Miss Elsa? Are you here?" It was Kai. Again.

Both girls sigh with relief. Maybe Honeymaren was making it up, but she could see it for a second in Elsa's face. The disappointment. For being so close to each other, to only get interrupted, yet again.

"Oh thank god," Kai exhaled when he saw Elsa. "I found her," he spoke into a walkie talkie.

Elsa apologized to Kai as they both walked out of the building, and Honeymaren followed behind. Elsa must've given up on finding her mother's Ahtohallan, but Honeymaren hasn't.

"Hey, you guys go ahead if that's okay," Honeymaren spoke up once they were outside. "I want to say hi to my aunt."

"Of course," Elsa gave a small smile. "Say hi to her for me, please."

They say their goodbyes, and Honeymaren heads to the main office. On the way there, she calls her brother.

\----***----

"I don't understand why this is so important, Honey," Ryder who came clad in all black said as they were in the Ahtohallan hall looking at the plaques with a flashlight.

Honeymaren sighed, she wasn't completely honest on the phone call, but she can't lie to her brother anymore. "Okay, I lied, I'm not looking for some famous actor's Ahtohallan. I'm actually looking for Iduna Oldenburg." Honeymaren must admit that she had no idea why she lied in the first place, or what she would've done when she found Iduna's Ahtohallan and not Robert Pattinson's. "Elsa's mother," she clarified after seeing Ryder's confused face.

"Oh," Ryder's eyebrows perked up.

"Shut up."

"Do you--"

"Please stop talking," Honeymaren pushed the boy's face away. "This is serious. It's important to Elsa so I want to get it for her to--"

"Get in her pants," he waggled his eyebrows.

Honeymaren blushed wildly. She just shook her head and kept walking. She saw the janitors closet her and Elsa were in a couple of hours ago. Thinking about how close they both were turned Honeymaren on to an embarrassingly high degree.

"Do you think it's in here?" Ryder's voice pulled Honeymaren from her lewd thoughts.

"What?" Honeymaren looked at her brother, who has his flashlight pointed at a door to the left end of the hall. That's where they hold Ahtohallans that haven't been handed out yet, have been taken down, or have been damaged. "Of course!"

After a few minutes of fumbling with the lock, the Nattura siblings were able to get in the small room. In there, there were several boxes all filled with Ahtohallans, and the brother and sister immediately got to work. It was loud moving one wooden plank on to another, but the worked as silently and quickly as they could. Both of them were reading names that started with "I" in a loud whisper.

"Iduna!" Ryder said a bit too loudly.

Honeymaren basically threw herself over the table to get to her brother. "Iduna! ...Clearwater? Do you think that's her?"

"It's the only Iduna we've come accross," Ryder pointed out.

It has to be her, either way, they needed to get the fuck out of there, because campus security could do their rounds at any minute.

Ryder drove Honeymaren to the mansion, as Honeymaren clutched the Ahtohallan.

"What if it's not her?" Honeymaren was suddenly overwhelmed with many emotions, mostly nervousness.

"Relax, sis," Ryder was pulling up to the big house. "If it's not her, we'll go again and look for it."

Tears threatened to well up in Honeymaren's eyes. Ryder has always been a pain in the ass for her, but he was always sweet and caring.

"And hey," Ryder said as Honeymaren got out the car. "I love you, and if that girl ever breaks your heart, I'll always be here for you."

For once, Honeymaren didn't deny her feelings for her boss. She liked her so much, she couldn't hide it anymore. "Thank you, Ryder."

Honeymaren placed the Ahtohallan in a backpack she had in Ryder's car and walked in the mansion. She was greeted by one of the guards, then walked straight to Elsa's office.

"Is she in there?" Honeymaren was trying to hide her shakiness as she asked Mattias, and then walked in after her nodded.

"Oh, hello Honeymaren," Elsa said with a sad smile. Honeymaren just wanted to scoop her up into a tight hug.

"Hi," Honeymaren set down her backpack and noticed that Elsa's been drinking. She doesn't mind the drinking at all anymore, since Elsa always kept her composure while drinking. "I know that this is out of the blue but... did your mother have a maiden name?"

Elsa was confused at first, "Yes, of course. It was..." Elsa's eyes widened with realization as she said the name and Honeymaren pulled out the Ahtohallan at the same time. "Clear...water..." Elsa's mouth was agape as she abruptly stood up.

The brunette held up the wooden plaque as the blonde quickly rounded the desk. Without a pause, Elsa moved the Ahtohallan out of the way and brought Honeymaren’s lips to hers. Honeymaren was frozen in shock for .2 seconds, but immediately realized the amazingness happening. With her free hand, she pulled Elsa closer to her by the waist to deepen the kiss. Explosions were happening in the assistant’s brain she cannot believe she’s kissing Elsa right now.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa whispered as she pulled away a bit. “I don’t know what—“

Honeymaren leaned in for another kiss as a response. Elsa brushed some of the brunettes hair behind her ear as their lips part.

A playful bark and some familiar voices are heard right outside the office. Elsa stopped the kiss but paused to put her forehead against Honeymaren’s. The brunette didn’t know what to say, and so it seemed Elsa, because she just squeezed her hand before taking a step back.

After a second of looking at each other, Elsa spoke up, “thank you, seriously. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.”

Before Honeymaren could say anything, Anna barged into the room, with Kristoff and Sven close behind.

Elsa showed her sister what Honeymaren did. The assistant finally was able to say your welcome and no problem to her boss. After a few more minutes of the group talking, Honeymaren excused her to go to bed, as it was very late.

Before leaving the office, Honeymaren stole a glance back at her boss, and saw that she was already staring. Elsa gave her a small wave, and then the brunette went to her room, still in complete awe of what happened almost 20 minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren quickly learns Elsa’s rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly want to apologize for my use of “scoop her up into a tight hug” twice in the last chapter?? I write these chapters like 5-30 minutes at a time over the course of several non-consecutive days, without a thorough proof-read, because I just want to put chapters out before I realize how bad I am at writing and not publish anything.  
> Also I want to say thank you to everyone who’s commented and Kudosed. Y’all are the reason I keep on going with this train wreck.  
> And now onto your regularly scheduled Elsamaren trash~

Honeymaren replayed last night over and over in her head very early in the morning. She woke naturally insanely early, so she decided she was going to just sleep more, but can’t because all she’s thinking about is Elsa’s lips.

A ding on her phone made the brunette have to open her eyes and pay attention to something other than her thoughts. It was from Elsa. 

_Good Morning, Honeymaren. Could you please meet me in the green house after you are up?_

Without another second wasted, Honeymaren sprung off her bed and got ready in record time. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, before briskly making her way outdoors to the small glass shed-sized green house. There was a guard sitting outside of the shed, and Honeymaren could see Elsa sitting inside reading a book.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you here so soon,” Elsa said when she noticed Honeymaren coming in. “Please, have a seat.”

The assistant took a seat, not really sure what to say or do. Can she give Elsa a good morning kiss? Are they a secret? Oh my god, does she regret everything??

“I wanted to, uh, apologize for my actions from last night,” the blonde said barely meeting her eyes. 

_Oh fuck, she regrets it_ , Honeymaren thought. “O-oh...” was all she could say. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_.

“Fuck,” Elsa covered her face with her hand. “We shouldn’t...” the blonde started to say, but was betrayed by her own hands as they reached for Honeymaren’s. “I shouldn’t have kissed you, it was unprofessional, and I apologize.” She squeezed her hand. Honeymaren squeezes back harder.

The brunette had tears in her eyes, but they’ve stopped coming the moment Elsa grabbed her hand. This simple gesture has so much more meaning, so much more hope, than the words coming out of the blonde’s mouth.

“I really think we shouldn’t...” Elsa said, as she was intertwining her fingers with Honeymaren’s. “This should stop, do you understand?”

Honeymaren looked at Elsa with confusion. Elsa was saying one thing, but acting another. All Honeymaren knew was that her heart might give out any second now.

Elsa looked around her, and after seeing that the coast was clear, she leaned in to whisper in Honeymaren’a ear. “Do you understand?”

Shivers ran down Honeymaren’s spine as Elsa’s lips brushed her ear. “Y-yes,” she gulped. 

“Good,” Elsa smiled as she straightened up. “I will be seeing you later, in my office.”

And with that, the blonde stood up, and left a very turned on and confused Honeymaren behind in the green house. Honeymaren understood Elsa alright. She understood that whatever this is, whatever they are, is only at Elsa’s mercy. And Honeymaren better learn the rules quick if she doesn’t want to mess it up.

—-***—-

The day was spent running around doing errands for Elsa, keeping everything on track for Elsa, helping set up meeting and speeches for Elsa, and starting a twitter account for Elsa. Honeymaren loved that he whole day is always dedicated to Elsa one way or another.

The blonde was acting as if nothing had happened all day. To a point where Honeymaren started doubting if anything actually _did_ happen between them. Honeymaren tried not to think too much about it, as she was taking a break on the futon of Elsa’s office.

“Hey you,” Elsa said when she came in the room, and closed the door behind her.

“Hey!” The brunette was trying to act as if she wasn’t half-asleep just now.

Her boss sat next to her. “I just wanted to say thank you for your hard work today.”

Nerves rose up Honeymaren’s stomach. “Of course, anything for you.” 

Elsa’s hand was just next to Honeymaren’s, and she was trying real hard to make them touch without it being obvious. The girls sat in silence as they both tried to slyly hold each other’s hand, and once they did, they intertwined their fingers. They sat like that for a few minutes, but Honeymaren didn’t mind that at all.

“I—“

Honeymaren was interrupted with Elsa’s lips. They were needy and hungry, and so were Honeymaren’s. The blonde used a little bit of tongue as if to see if Honeymaren would reciprocate, and of course she did.

"I've been wanting to do that again since last night," Elsa whispered when they parted.

"I've been wanting to do that since I've met you," Honeymaren's face reddened with embarrassment.

"Fuck," the blonde said before kissing the other again. 

The kisses were gentle, but longing. Honeymaren didn't know what to do with her arms, so she put them around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer. The blonde wrapped hers around Honeymaren's neck.

Elsa was completely on top of her when a knock on the door came. Elsa doesn't immediately move away, even though Honeymaren stopped kissing her.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" the boss whispered, and gave her a smile, before getting up from between Honeymaren's legs. "Come in."

Honeymaren tried not to look as frazzled as she felt when Kai walked in, holding some documents. Elsa looked so perfect and composed, meanwhile the assistant was having trouble breathing still. 

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa sighed. "Honeymaren, you're free for the night, this is going to take me a while," she said with a fake smile.

Honeymaren nodded and did her best at faking a smile as well, before saying goodnight to Kai and her boss.

\---***---

Honeymaren woke up to a text from Elsa saying that she can't go back to sleep and would she accompany her for a quick stroll on the trail around the mansion. The brunette didn't care that it was 5 am, and barely even light out, she jumped out of bed, and got dressed in matter of minutes.

Elsa was outside with a guard waiting for Honeymaren. Elsa, who Honeymaren knew was overtly cautious, told the guard that she could wait for them there.

"Ready?" the blonde asked with a smile.

Both girls walked behind the building and into the thicket of the woods. No words were said at first, but Honeymaren figured Elsa was waiting until they were way out of earshot.

"So, how did you sleep?" Elsa finally broke the silence. The morning chill was making their breaths visible.

"I slept okay, the bed is comfy," Honeymaren answered. "You?"

Elsa didn't answer for a second, so Honeymaren looked at her. The blonde had a small blush on her cheeks, "It was good. I missed you a lot, though," she said without meeting the other's eyes.

Now it was Honeymaren's turn to blush. "O-oh. Yes, I... I missed you last night as well," she said before she let her nerves get the best of her.

Elsa stopped walking and as did Honeymaren, just a pace or two ahead. 

“I want to keep kissing you,” Elsa blurted suddenly. Honeymaren fought back the urge to smile like an idiot. “I want to keep kissing you and I want to keep holding your hand. And maybe I want more but...”

Honeymaren’s heart was pumping loudly and she’d lost feeling of her arms and legs. “I don’t want this to stop.”

Elsa had the cutest pout going on. “Wait, that’s not what I’m saying,” she closed the gap between the two and gave Honeymaren a sweet kiss. “What I mean is,” she took a deep breath. “I want you to be mine, but the fact that you’re my assistant doesn’t make that so easy.”

The brunette doesn’t say anything for a second, so Elsa kept rambling on.

“So, we can’t be more than that to the public and maybe we shouldn’t even be anything like that in private but, oh god, do you drive me crazy and I never want to see you with anyone else.”

Honeymaren kissed Elsa to stop her from talking. “I am yours.”

—-***—-

Later that day, Elsa and her crew were in the SUVs heading to another part of the town of Arendelle for a speech. Elsa actually has a bunch of speeches planned out and a good following. Honeymaren knows it’s too early to say, but she feels like Elsa does have a good chance at winning. 

While helping her with her note cards yet again, Elsa now takes the time to actually set the card in Honeymaren’s hand to give it a small squeeze. Actions like these is what confirms Honeymaren’s decision in being exclusive with Elsa, even if all they’ve done is kiss. 

Today’s speech is in the new community center, and Elsa was pretty confident, given her positive reaction to her last speech. Right before the speech, Elsa asked to go to the bathroom. Honeymaren followed, and gave Elsa a good luck make out session, before going separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick short chapter about kissing and defining their relationship a bit. Hope you liked it~


End file.
